Danganronpa Nightmare
by Angel Wraith
Summary: Naegi has a nightmare and he is having a hard time dealing with what this nightmare is telling him


Danganronpa Nightmare

Makoto was laying asleep in his quarters at the Future Foundation Headquarters and he was having quite the dream …. or more specifically a nightmare

Makoto found himself on what looked like to be a one way street and as he began walking , he noticed that this was his neighborhood , before the Tragedy

He looked to his left and saw the old ramen shop that he and his family always went to when he was young

He stepped inside and found the entire shop completely empty except for one person in the back

Makoto couldn't see their face but it looks like they had what looked like a hood down and was eating ramen

Makoto cautiously walked towards the figure and when he got a good look at the persons face , his eyes widened and he gasped

It was him ….

But this one looked much younger , maybe around 17 , the same age he was when he went to Hopes Peak

"Who are you ?" Makoto asked

The other Makoto looked up at him and gave him an annoyed response " Jesus Christ , I knew you were naïve and stupid but I didn't think you were cereal too , I 'm you dumbass or I'm more specifically a more logical side of you " The hooded Makoto looked back straight in the eyes , which made Makoto move back a bit

Makoto thought for a moment before asking " Where am I ? Is this a dream ?"

"No , its an orgy , of course it's a fucking dream dumbass , I mean how dumb could you be ?" The younger one replied back

"How do I get out of here ?" Makoto asked

"Oh , does the high and mighty Makoto Naegi , need my help ?" he replied in a mocking voice " I guess I shouldn't be surprised , you can't do anything on your own " he said again

"What does that mean ?" Makoto asked feeling a little offended

"It mean exactly what it implies idiot , it means you're useless , you can't do anything by yourself and you're always relying on others to save your stupid optimistic ass " Makoto replied again in a mocking tone

"That's not true " Makoto refuted back

"Oh , really ? Tell me Makoto , do you honestly believe we can restore the world without bloodshed ? Without sacrifices ? Munakata's right , you really are deluded or really stupid if you believe that everybody in the whole world would just stop and listen to your worthless words , actions are what change the world " he retorted back

"I've saved people with my words , you asshole , I saved my friends and stopped Junko" Makoto said with anger

" First you know I am you so you basically just called yourself an asshole , secondly you couldn't save anyone with your so called ' Words of Hope ' and thirdly the only reason your pacifist ass has lived so long is because you're under the Foundations protection , do you honestly think you could survive a day out there with that kind of attitude. Furthermore , the only reason the Foundation has kept you around for so long is because they need you to influence more people , which is just about the only thing you're good at " Makoto said mockingly with a smile on his face

Seeing himself like this made him want to punch himself even though it sounded counterintuitive " That's not true !" Makoto yelled back

"Oh really ? Then please tell me , who did you save with your 'Words of Hope ' , Sayaka ?" the younger him suggested and this made the older him flinch at the mention of her name

"No I didn't think so " the younger him said before continuing " You couldn't save her , you couldn't save anybody ! All you do is just give people false hope and blind optimism , you're a liar Makoto " the younger him deadpanned

"That's bullshit !" Makoto screamed back

"Oh , so do you want me to now tell you about the part about you being a forgiving sucker ? I'll start with Kyoko , she seems like a good example , I mean she literally sent to get executed just so she could solve a fucking mystery and you forgave her like a sap " the younger said now smirking at the older him

Before Makoto could refute , the younger him continued " Not to mention that all your friends just opted and agreed with Kyoko after she accused you of being a murderer " the younger him said before moving on " And at the end of it all , you had to encourage their lazy asses to believe in 'hope ' and did something they couldn't do themselves , yeah you have real good friends " Makoto said with a smirk still plastered on his face

"None of that's true ! Kyoko saved me " Makoto refuted back

"Oh , did she now ? Are you sure she didn't just save you because you were a useful tool to her ? She probably predicted that you would've forgive her like the naïve idiot you are " the younger countered

"Kyoko's my friend , she would never use me " Makoto said back

"Were you even listening to a thing I just said ? Your ' friend' sent you to death row and you're only her friend because you're a total pushover to everyone " the younger him said

Before Makoto could refute , the younger him asked him a question " Before you refute what I just said , let me ask you question . Do you really think Kyoko's our friend ? Does any of the others even see you as they're friend ? That they respect us in anyway ?" the younger asked

"That if she had to make a choice between us and solving a mystery she would choose us ? " the younger finished

Makoto looked down and didn't say anything , completely appalled from what he just heard

"You can't answer huh ? Cuz you already know the answer to that question don't you ?" his younger self smiled at him

"You can get out of the dream by exiting the shop " the younger him said , as the older looked down in defeat knowing that even he couldn't defend Kyoko

He simply walked towards the entrance and as he was about to leave the younger him said

"Sayonara "

Makoto shot up in his bed sitting up right , gasping for air and looking at his surroundings

He sat down at the side of his bed and thought about that dream

And he spent the remainder of the night wondering if everything that nightmare told him was a lie ? Or was he just running from the truth


End file.
